


Unwitting Voyeur

by Serpenscript



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dildos, Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, Masturbating, Voyeurism, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpenscript/pseuds/Serpenscript
Summary: He really shouldn't be watching.





	Unwitting Voyeur

He really shouldn’t be watching. He _knew_ he shouldn’t, that it was wrong and immoral and broke several laws -

But he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene before him: Severus Snape, _masturbating_ in the bath, legs splayed comfortably wide. Nor were there bubbles to give an illusion of modesty; Severus apparently prefered bath oils. A small glass bottle sat on the edge, half empty, and the room smelled faintly of eucalyptus.

He’d just meant to deliver a message from Albus, one which the twinkling-eyed headmaster had said was _slightly_ urgent, and hadn’t he better “deliver it right away”?

No-one had answered his knock, though the Map verified that Severus was in his quarters. Worried something had happened - life as a spy was full of hazards, after all - the portrait grudgingly allowed him access once he explained his errand was from the Headmaster.

He entered Snape’s quarters silently, alert for foul play. He wasn’t in the sitting area, nor in his small kitchenette. His dining table was covered in scrolls, but showed no signs of interruption. His bedroom (shades of soothing forest green with pale oak, and only tasteful accents of silver) was also empty, the coverlet still tidy.

Then he’d approached the last place to check - the bathroom. He’d nudged the door open with his foot, wand at the ready, to be greeted with a face full of fragrant steam and a sight beyond his wildest wet dreams.

Bereft of his black robes, Severus was amazingly lean, a dangerous symmetry of long lines, sharp angles, and flat planes. His head was tilted back to rest against the tiled wall, eyes closed in pleasure, his wet hair pushed back from his face. His unusual pallor was alleviated by the heat; he was flush and slick with sweat and bath oil. Even as he stared, open mouthed, Severus stroked one hand down his chest - nearly hairless, Remus noted approvingly - his long fingers pinching and teasing at one dusky nipple, encouraging it to hardness.

Remus swallowed a groan, and tried to will away the resulting hardness in his own trousers.

Severus froze for a moment, as if aware someone was there, and Remus held his breath; after an agonising eternity, Severus resumed his activities. The fingers rolled and tugged at the nubs, harder than Remus would have thought he’d like. _Perhaps he likes it rough_ , he thought wistfully.

His breath stuttered when Severus’ hand abandoned his nipples and slid lower over the flat concave of his stomach to the wet tangle of black curls there and the erect cock -

Oh _Merlin_ , he’d never seen such a cock. It wasn’t more than average thick as far as he could tell, but it was quite long and heavily veined, the foreskin pulled back from the almost-purple glans. It had a strong upward curve to it, eagerly pointing out of the water. Buoyantly just below it, his large bollocks floated as he moved slightly, wrapping his long fingers around his shaft firmly and stroking, his grip twisting.

Remus could only stand, mesmerised, wishing desperately he’d cast a Silencing spell before he entered because he desperately wanted to free his own aching erection. He wanted to stroke himself, matching his speed and grip to Severus’, pretending it was _his_ hand on his cock.

Severus apparently had a saintly patience; he kept his rhythm slow, speeding up occasionally only to slow back down, staving off orgasm. Remus felt a faint admiration; he didn’t think he could have that kind of control. He thought, with a faint sense of chagrin, that if he so much as pressed a palm to the bulge in his own trousers, he’d come in his pants like a teenager.

Water sloshed in the bath, slopping over the edge and spilling across the tiled floor, wetting Remus’ feet. Remus brought a hand to his mouth and bit his fist to silence his moan; Severus had shifted to kneel in the bath, arse to the door, giving the werewolf a perfect view of his arse; the flushed dimpled globes of his narrow arse, the underside of his cock and heavy bollocks, the line of his perineum, the pink crinkled entrance. And even as he bit his fist harder, Severus swiped his right hand through the surface of the water, picking up a sheen of bath-oil. He brought his fingers around to his arse, and slid them up and down the crease, circling his opening with a long finger before he slowly pressed it inside.

Remus thought he’d faint from the blood rushing to his groin; his prick positively _ached_ with arousal. He watched Severus fuck himself slowly with one finger, more envious of that single digit than he’d any right to be. It was sheer torture when Severus added a second and began to twist and scissor them, giving Remus brief glimpses of forbidden depths. In this, too, Severus seemed to have incredible control; the pace was slow and measured, designed to arouse, tease, and titillate, but never satiate.

When Severus finally slipped his fingers free and straightened up, Remus wasn’t sure if his light-headed-ness was due to relief, or regret. Thankfully, he didn’t have long to ponder - Severus had stretched out his hand, and _Accioed_ something - a dildo, Remus noticed with vague shock.

It was clear as glass, but appeared to be vaguely rubbery; it had spiraled ridges up the sides, with a bulbous head at the top. A large suction cup made up the base; Severus pressed it to the edge of the bath, where it pointed straight into the air. He took a brief moment to smear the long length with more oil. Then as Remus gaped at the scene, Severus knelt over it, one hand reaching behind him to line up the flexible shaft at his entrance.

And then he was lowering himself down on it, sinking down on the shaft, inch by inch vanishing into his arse. When his arse rested on his heels and only the base of the dildo was visible between the Potions Master’s arse cheeks. He arched in seeming pleasure, and when he twisted slightly, Remus could see one hand was again stroking his own cock; his other hand was again tugging and teasing at one of his nipples.

Then Severus’s arse and thighs tensed; slowly he lifted back up on his knees, revealing each translucent inch of the dildo with the tantalising speed of a professional strip tease. He pulled almost completely off, allowing Remus to see the base of the dildo’s head, before plunging back down on it.

Remus groaned around his fist, unable to keep silent when he imagined feeling that tight gripping heat swallowing his own cock. And just as quickly, he froze; his groan had been loud, in the echoing tiled room.

And yet, Severus didn’t react with shock, or surprise. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, meeting amber eyes with dark eyes nearly black with arousal.

A moment passed, another, and then Severus said, “I assume you’ve learned _exactly_ how I like it?” His words were half sneered-accusation, half question - and a faint hint of what was possibly insecurity. His hips flexed again, the dildo reappeared, before Severus slid back down on it. The lewd squelching sound broke Remus out of his shock.

“Severus, I - I’m sorry, I didn’t mean - I couldn’t, I shouldn’t have - “ he spluttered. 

His attempt to apologise was hindered by the way Severus continued to fuck himself on the slender dildo, though the pink stain spreading across the man’s cheekbones showed he wasn’t _entirely_ free of self-consciousness.

“I just - I’ll just go now,” Remus said finally, though his prick throbbed and vehemently disagreed with him.

“And you don’t think I’d forgive your voyeurism just like that, did you, werewolf?” Severus smirked when the werewolf froze, door half closed, but his tone was hesitant, uncertainty. “I imagine that, if you know _just how I like it_ , you can do a better job than a dildo?”

It took several long moments for his words to percolate through the lust fogging Lupin’s brain. When it did, his mouth opened and closed several times, but no identifiable words escaped.

“For Merlin’s sake, Lupin, you’d think you’d never caught a man wanking!” Severus snapped, turning his head aside sharply. “If it disgusts you, you apparently know where the door is, seeing as you had no trouble inviting yourself in - “

“It doesn’t disgust me!”

Severus froze, halfway down the dildo, and Remus realised he was bracing for rejection. Carefully, he said, “I would love nothing better than to shag you all the way across the bathroom floor - “ He noticed the way the other man’s breath hitched, and continued more confidently. “But I thought you hated me. As you’ve reminded me on numerous occasions, I am a werewolf.”

Snape pumped his cock twice, roughly. “Some of us like it wild - in bed,” he admitted.

Remus couldn’t help the low growl that rumbled up from his chest, lust and anticipation and fierce _hope_ warring with his reason. At the sound, Severus shuddered again, and went limp, sliding all the way down the shaft with a wet _slurp_.

Remus gaped, again. “Merlin, Severus - it me - I turn you on?”

“Not - a - _word_ , Lupin!” Severus snarled at him half heartedly, though he managed to kneel up and pull the dildo out. “Now get over here!”

Remus got.


End file.
